


Noche eterna

by patri6



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Party, Real Madrid CF, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano y Sergio se conocen cuando aún no son estrellas mundialmente famosas... hasta que el destino llevara a que ambos jueguen en el Real Madrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche eterna

Cristiano solo tenía 18 años cuando le invitaron a él y a su equipo a una fiesta en Londres. El equipo pensó que sería algo pequeño, intimo, por eso aceptaron pensando en volver pronto al hotel.  
Los ojos se les salieron de las cuencas cuando vieron lo que allí había montado. Una pista de baile gigante y en el exterior, más música con una piscina llena de gente que bebía, bailaba, cantaba y se hacían bromas unos a los otros.

Uno de ellos le llamó la atención, estaba metido en el agua y parecía cantar algo como... flamenco. Era alto, con el pelo largo y castaño, con unos rasgos algo infantiles. Le gustó lo que vió. Tanto rato le miró que el otro se dio cuenta y se dirigió hacía él.

\- ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? - preguntó con una sonrisa amplia.  
\- No salgo mucho- respondió con su marcado acento portugues.  
\- Bueno, hay que aprovechar cuando se puede- replicó.  
\- Supongo que sí.

El chico echó a andar y le dijo por encima del hombro.

\- Me llamo Sergio.  
\- Cristiano.  
\- Muy bien, Cris.

¿Cris? frunció el ceño. Nadie le llamaba así...  
Sin embargo durante el resto de la noche le llamó de esa manera y él no le corrigió, dudaba mucho que volvieran a verse, así que podía dirigirse a él como le viniera en gana...

Bebió más que nunca, una copa detrás de otra, con Sergio a su lado, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más calor... muchisimo calor.  
No sabría explicar cómo llegó allí, pero estaban en una habitación y tiraba de la camiseta de Sergio embargado por una pasión que nunca había sentido antes. Con ninguna mujer. Porque hasta ese momento solo había estado con mujeres...

Ambos estaban como motos, sus erecciones eran latentes y cada uno luchaba por tomar el control. Cristiano llegó a la conclusión de que ambos habían quedado en tablas y solo pudo pensar en el placer y que aquella fuera una noche sin fin.

***

12 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Cristiano hizo el último sprint y Sergio le aplaudió. El entrenamiento había acabado y se dirigieron a las duchas. El capitan del Real Madrid se acercó a darle una palmadita cariñosa en la nuca, Cristiano sonrió y pasó las manos por sus hombros.

Para sus compañeros de equipo y la afición las muestras de cariño entre ellos dos eran algo habitual, por lo que pasaban desapercibidas, a nadie le extrañaba que los dos pesos pesados del vestuario fueran buenos amigos.

Era de madrugada cuando la puerta de su habitación del hotel se abrió, dormido, Cristiano sintió como alguien se deslizaba entre las sabanas y se acurrucaba junto a él.

\- Cris- le dijo suave al oído- despierta.  
\- Acabas de despertarme.  
\- Tenía que hacerlo.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque quiero estar contigo.

Cristiano se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

\- Nos pasamos practicamente la vida juntos- dijo con una media sonrisa.  
\- Me gustaría que fuera más.  
\- A mi también.  
\- Hoy hace 12 años de aquella fiesta...

Ambos sonrieron al recordarlo. Eran tan jovenes... jamás hubieran imaginado que acabarian en el mismo equipo.

\- Fuiste el primero en llamarme de esa absurda manera- le dijo.  
\- ¿Cris?  
\- Sí.  
\- También fue la primera vez que tuviste a un hombre en tu culo- replicó divertido.  
\- Lo recuerdo al revés- respondió enarcando una ceja.  
\- Está claro que el alcohol de aquella noche aún no te deja pensar con claridad.  
\- Alcohol que tú me diste ¿no le echarias algo?  
\- Claro que no. Tú solito decidiste que querias pasar una noche salvaje a mi lado.  
\- Y no me arrepiento.

Sergio salió de la cama y fue al mueble bar, sacó una botella de vodka y la abrió.

\- ¡Estás loco!- gritó el portugues.  
\- Solo un trago, además, mañana no hay partido.

Bebió de la botella y se la pasó a su compañero.

\- No.

Sergio le miró.

\- Te digo que no.

El otro no se movió ni un poco. Ronaldo suspiró, podía ser tan terco como una mula. Cogió la botella y bebió, no le había dado tiempo a soltarla cuando Sergio estaba practicamente sobre él, besandole.  
Se estremeció y la erección fue instánea.

\- ¿Preparado para otra noche sin fin?  
\- ¿Preparado para poner el culo?- bromeó el astro.  
\- Eso ya lo veremos.  
\- Basta de charla entonces.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y la ropa les duró poco puesta, el roce de ambas pieles se parecía al cielo y ambos se prepararon para otra noche interminable.


End file.
